Conventionally, there is a technique to take an image with high resolution by an interpolation using successive frames. Such a technique can realize an effective improvement in obtaining high resolution in a movie filming a moving object. Contrary to this, in taking still images, a plurality of frames not including any movement of the object is simply superposed, and merely the resolution is increased by emulation in a filtering process; whereby there has been a case in which defects such as discoloration in an outline portion or the like occur in the image. As aforementioned, according to the conventional technique, there is a problem that there may be a case in which an affected image is taken. Further, especially in a camera module installed in a portable electronic apparatus, due to demands for decreasing size and weight, it is desirable to realize an improvement in obtaining high resolution by a simple configuration.